Elizabeth's Letters to Rosalie
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie adopt a little girl when she is a baby, Elizabeth Aya Cullen. She is sent off to a boarding school because Jacob was quite annoying, and mean and cruel. So these are the letters of the two. Maybe Emmett. Rated T for later! R&R!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**A/N: Rosalie and Emmett adopted a little girl when she's a baby. Now, she's 10, and sent to a boarding school. So this is her letters to Rosalie. You'll find out her name at the end of the first letter.**

Dear Mommy,

I am so unhappy here. All the girls here hate me! Just because I have way more money than them and have all this designer stuff! Why did you and Dad send me to a boarding school? They think that I'm snotty, stuck-up, rich, and rude. I'm not! And then they say, "You really are a spoiled rotten little brat!" to me all the time! How am I supposed to survive? I like the school and classes, not the girls!

Love,

Elizabeth Aya Cullen

Dear Mommy,

I made my first outfit in fashion class! I got an A+! How is that? It's a purple skirt with a white scalloped lace top! And it's really, really, pretty! It's your size and my size, and Auntie Alice's and Nessie's, too! So we can all wear it! Oh, and Esme too!

And, and, there's matching shoes, bags, and even gloves, too! I hope you'll like it. I got Bella one, too.

Love,

Elizabeth Aya Cullen

Dear Mommy,

Did you get my outfit? I hope you did, so when I come back for Spring Break, we can all wear it shopping! Or that day, anyway! I really like Fashion class, Makeup class, Modeling class(especially), Dance classes, and Acting Class! Oh, and Spanish!

Yeah, we're learning Spanish. It was either Spanish or Canadian. I chose Spanish! Oh, and there's the art class too, that's really fun. Anyway, I'm doing really good in school and I've made some new friends.

Love,

Elizabeth Aya Cullen

Dear Mommy,

My new friends names are Melissa, Silena, Tasha, and Justys. Melissa is the quite, shy one, Silena, the fashion one, Tasha, the cooking type, and Justys, the 'rebel' of our group, and I'm the all around one.

They are really fun and I'm thinking of letting them come over, is that alright with you and Dad? Because I really want them to meet everyone.

I hope that we get to eat better food here. It's not that great. Not like your cooking.

Love,

Elizabeth Aya Cullen

Dear Mommy,

The teachers here are nice, but I liked it when you and Alice home-schooled me, but I guess this is for the best. I'll stick it out here, but only until I can get out. It's okay here, but not that fun.

How is Nessie? How is everybody? Are they okay? I know they are, but, well, you know!

Love,

Elizabeth Aya Cullen

Dear Mommy,

A fight happened between Tasha and Melissa. Melissa spread a rumor that Tasha is a little spy that's going to tell the CIA everything, so don't go near here, don't be friends with her. Tasha is made about that, and spread a rumor that Melissa still sucks her thumb and her mom had to charm the teachers to get her here, she's that poor. So the two friends were having a fight in the dorm, and I stepped in. I'm like, Hey, it's okay, you guys spread those rumors because you two got mad, but you could've talked it out first before spreading the rumors. In a couple days, the rumor fell to old news, and was forgotten.

On the other hand, I made another design in fashion class! It's the nice, long, silk night gown with scalloped white lace at the edges, and it's blood red! I love to wear it!

Love,

Elizabeth Aya Cullen

Dear Elizabeth,

That is so cool! I love reading your letters! Your designs sound so pretty! Please send pictures! I'm glad you made friends and kept the peace! Keep getting good grades! Everyone says hello, Jacob says to say, "Hi, stupid Blondie's bimbo kid!" I told him to shut up, and then I broke an arm and a hand.

Hope that brightened up your day! I'm busy with Alice doing fashion designs so I may not write too much, but I will write! Keep writing! I hope you will decide you like it there, and decide to stay longer than you have too.

Love,

Mommy


End file.
